Tim Goldfield
Timothy "Tim" Goldfield is the fifth child of Percival and Marianne Goldfield and the twin brother of Alistair Goldfield. Both sides of the extended Goldfield family have been renowned Magicians for generations.Most notably his maternal grandfather Augustus who is in fact a lich. It is said that in years past that the punishment for the most heinous of crimes in New Dunwich was for the guilty's soul to be feed to Augustus' phylactery. Tim is currently seeking to make a name for himself to set himself apart from his siblings. Goldfield's Family Siblings in order from oldest to youngest; Cassandra (21), Broderick (21), Mirabelle (21) Alistair (20), Dominique (12) ,Bartholomew (8), Genevieve (5), Alexandra (5). Goldfield's Journal Log #001- House of the Three Squires; * More personal are needed to safely investigate and clear out the cave. * Kobolds seem to fear dogs? * Fire is an effective tool in scaring Kobolds as well. * Fuck giant spiders. Log #002- Plundering of Maledict Keep Part 1 * Got lost on the trip there; Newt is not a good pathfinder. * Never try to smash a ghost's bones. Only makes things worse. Follow ghosts carefully. * More personal are needed to safely investigate and loot the fort. Log #003- Investigation in Skogenby; In honor of Carter I’m going the actually write out the events of that fateful venture. We first decided to investigate the murders occurring in Skogenby. When we spoke with the village elder, we were told that the murders happened after some youths explored an ancient tomb, one of the youths a young girl took a gold bracelet from the tomb. It Is believed to be this act that cursed to be placed upon all that went into the tomb, as those who had entered the tomb and their family members were either killed or dragged back into the tomb. We were tasked with finding the missing children, so we went into the tomb. At the entrance of the tomb laid some writing in a language I had never seen before. After a quick break for lunch, I quickly whipped up a scroll to help translate the writing. After contacting one of my deceased relatives and the ensuing annoying conversation I managed to translate the writing, the tomb belonged to a long dead warrior queen from a time long before the kingdom of existed and it spoke of a vague warning to any trespassers as any decent tomb does. The entrance was rather cramped as Carter and I could only move by crawling along the ground. Once inside we began by looking around and assessing the overall layout of the tomb. It was during this that Pyra and Carter awakened some ancient now skeleton guards to rise and feebly try to defend the tomb. After dispatching the weak guards we continued our investigation by probing the sarcophagus of the warrior queen. First I attempted to decipher the odd script written on the floor in front of the sarcophagus, the script reacted to this by flashing a bright blue before disappearing entirely. We then began to open the sarcophagus believing that if we destroyed her remains the curse would be lifted and the village would be safe. This was an unfortunate mistake as when we began to open the sarcophagus we unknowingly triggered a trap. Despite Pyra and I best attempt to pull Carter away, Carter was killed when spikes sprang up from the floor. After composing ourselves Pyra managed to find a hidden door that lead deeper into the tomb. It was there that we found the missing children and the spirit of the warrior queen herself. Unfortunately the young girl had died but, the boys yet lived. So, after some shrewd negotiating from yours truly we were able to free the boy and give both the girl and Carter proper burial rites.Currently I am sharing my body with Haathor-Vash, the Giantslayer as per our agreement. Log #004- Plundering of Maledict Keep Part 2; We returned to Maledict Keep to continue our investigation and all cards on the table the looting of this semi ancient fort (Not as ancient as some entities that I know). Saw a ghoul firsthand for the first time, they are more disgusting than previously thought. We explored a lower level as the door that we had barricaded previously wasn't when we arrived. As we explored we found what appeared to be the sewage tank for the fort and it was as disgusting as I would think. Eventually, Pyra found a secret cache that contained among other things a decent amount of books, a magical axe and a magic wand not sure what its does yet. As we continued we stumbled upon the nest of a skeletal owlbear. After a brief conflict in which Mirah and I took down the beast. I found out firsthand that despite its lack of muscles, it can still hit extremely hard. We collected its remains for study and profit before walking into a barrack room filled with more skeletons that did not appreciate our intrusion. So, we quickly left to cash in our finding and lick our wounds. Log #005- Missing children in Wesgrove; Met up with Pyra and Newt Ghost-Killer (Stupid title) to investigate the disappearance of children in Wesgrove. On the way there, we ran across the group of highway men that have been extorting travelers via demanding a protection toll. These are the same half wits Carter, Newt and I scared off while traveling to Maledict Keep the first time. The morons could not recognize the two of us nor did they remember Newt's long winded speech about raising up and starting a class war (A war I completely object to). I was able to convince them that kobolds were easier targets than we were and directed them to the house of three squires and the plains where we had seen them. I can only hope that they stumble into doing the region some good. We made it to Eryn's Crossing where we were approached by one of the mercenaries there to join in defending the town from orcs. We declined their offer as we had other things to do. Not long after Pyra's scouting ability alerted us to an approaching band of orcs some of who were riding large wolves. Instead of dying on the road, we ran back to the town and alerted them to the incoming orcs. The insuring battle was gruesome, with most of the valiant militia dying along with all but one of the orcs. We set off in the morning again to find out what was stealing children in Wesgrove. It didn't take long for us to find that it was a bugbear and a group of goblins. We ended up tricking the stupid fuckers by harassing it with aethereal hornets and Newt's battle axe while Pyra extracted the child and made her escape. Log #006- Investigation to House of the Three Squires; Met up with Mirah and Newt Ghost-Killer to check out reports of bandits masquerading as adventures and using the House of the Three Squires as their base of operations. I calmly asked to see their boss and asset their strength. We knocked out the guard and entered the building. We subdued the first room of bandits without a hitch. The second room didn't go as planned, so I used threads of friendship to turn one of them on our side. On a side note, the spell may have worked too well as he has not shaken off the effects. We made it to their boss and just as I was convincing them to change their ways, Mirah failed to kill one of them quite loudly so I used the wand of balefire. It worked quite well and we dispatched them with minimal bodily harm on our end. It also terrified the survivors into complying with our reasonable demands. Which were undermined by Mirah's blood lust and the discovery of her work. Two of the survivors have join the Eryn's Crossing militia. Stories # During one of our adventures exploring a tomb near Skogenby, Tim Goldfield made some rather... questionable decisions. One of these decisions involved touching some dangerous looking runes which proceeded to collect on his arm like glowing, moving tattoos. Who's to say if choices such as these lead to the untimely demise of our good friend Carter, but I can say that these actions seemed a bit foolhardy. # Goldfield was overly concerned with the ghost's feelings. We kicked its ass, didn't we? He was, and continues to be, a little high-strung. # I remember Tim Goldfield as being... "touched by the gods," he kept speaking to a voice in his head as we traveled together. # I would best describe Goldfield as gaudy. I am frankly surprised his loud and showy presentation on top of his conceited personality hasn't gotten him killed yet. It makes me nauseous. I have a feeling he puts up this front to mask his insecurities or maybe some secret. Category:Old Characters